Piper and Lee
by 7567Snakebite
Summary: A roleplay between a friend and I. Yes, this is the same Lee from my other Avengers story. These events take place after the Avengers movie. Rated T due to paranoia.


Lee and Hawkeye are relaxing at a bar when they meet a young woman named Piper. They are all talking for a bit, before they hear a gunshot. Lee and Hawkeye decide to check it out.

(p) I'll join you *looks around to make sure no one is looking and changes into a man*

(l & h) *eyes widen a bit*  
(l) nice move there  
(h) *directed at Lee* do you have your knife?  
(l) *leans over and kisses his cheek**smiles* and one for you.  
(h) *smiles* God, I love you.  
(l) *grins* I love you too. Let's go.

(p) *roll my eyes* ew. And I have my own stuff. *walks out into the night and looks around*

(l & h) *follow*  
(l) *soft singing voice* come out, come out where ever you are *hands Clint a knife*

(p) *lets nails shift into a tigers and turns down an alley* down here! *runs down and kneels beside a man*

(l & h) *run after, and stop beside her*

They find a man on the ground. He is shot, but the shot is not fatal. They leave him to find his girlfriend and the gang members. Finally, the three find the gang terrorizing the woman and they jump to her defense.

((DURING THE FIGHT SCENE))

(p) *kicks his ((GANG MEMBER)) hand and hears a sickly crack p* own *turns and runs and sticks my claws into the back of one of the other gang members fighting you*

(l) thanks!

(p) anytime *runs and tackles one of the last members*

(h) *punches members face*  
(gang member) *keeps fighting* *suddenly goes limp, face fall on Clint's chest*  
(l) *retracting hand from members pressure point* hey Clint.  
(h) *sighs, smiles*

(p) *rolls my eyes and shape shits into a firefly and lands on the roof out of sight*

(l) *helps Clint up*  
(l & h) *climb up onto the roof*

(p) *stays out of sight*

(l) Piper?

(p) *shifts into a mouse* stay quiet I hear something coming

(l & h) *drop to the ground*  
(l) do you know what it is?

(p) shhhhhh... *sees a familiar figure*  
(Loki) *walks down the sidewalk*

(l) got it

(p) *sees Loki* shoot! *shifts into a bird again and hops to the edge of the roof*  
(Loki) *glances around*

(l) *whispers to Clint* I'm not even gonna ask

(Loki) *stops when I see the crow* Piper... Nice of you to join me. *smirks*  
(p) *shift back* go away

(l) *taps Clint's forehead* *thinks* is that Loki's voice?  
(h) *growls in thought* I'll never forget that Goddamn voice..

(Loki) come here love. I haven't seen you in over sixty years. *smiles darkly*  
(p) *flies down and shifts back* I'm not your love you stupid bastard

(l) *thinks* calm down. It's alright. *puts hand over Clint's*

(Loki) you're annoyed *takes a step forward* you're cute when you're annoyed *smirks*  
(p) and you're an ass *crosses my arms*

(l) *thinks* he's an odd man

(Loki) come on love *opens my arms*  
(p) *leans against the building* not even if you paid me. *sits on the sidewalk as Loki disappears*

(l) *perks up* *to Clint* Loki's gone

(p) *puts my head in my hands and groans*

(h) alright  
(l) why don't you go home. Ill stay here with Piper.  
(h) *kisses her cheek* okay  
(l) *jumps down next to Piper* you okay?

(p) He found me...that no good bastard.

(L) what do you mean?

(p) We dated for 300 years. He annihilated my planet and I came to earth. Now he has found me.

(l) Oh. Now i get it.

(p) Yeah... *grumbles a few choice words under my breath*

(l) Well... If it makes ya feel even a bit better, I sorta understand how ya feel.

(p) You do? How?

(l) You know Clint?

(p) Yeah

(l) Well... When Loki first came to Earth, he took over Clint's mind. I managed to get a mind link with Clint, so i saw everything he went through... Everything he did... Loki forced him to hurt people... To torture...To kill... *eyes water a bit* he even almost got Clint to kill me. And when we finally were able to send him back, i couldn't have been happier. You see, ever since then, Clint's been different. Hes a bit quieter -but i don't think anyone but me have noticed. With Loki gone, he was more Or less happier. Now Loki's back and Clint's almost... angry. I cant stand thinking of how much Loki's affected him. Thinking of how long he took Clint away from me and what he made Clint do...

(p) I'm so sorry *hugs her*

(l) *hugs back* its alright. Don't worry about it.

(p) He's fowl and evil

(l) *laughs lightly* you got that right

(p) *gulps* he used to be a big teddy bear. My big teddy bear. And then I don't know what happened.

(l) *strokes her back gently* hey, it's okay.

(p) He got mad at his brother or something he just snapped. I think he wants to take over earth.

(l) Yeah, that's what we thought when he came last time.

(p) *sighs sadly*

(l) You never know. *pulls back* maybe he'll change for you.

(p) Last time he 'changed' when I was around, he went evil.

(l) Oh. Maybe this time'll be different. *looks up at the darkening sky* it's getting late. Do you still want to stay at my place?

(p) Of course! Come. *stands and offers down her hand*

(l) *grabs it and stands* *leads her home* *knocks on the door*  
(h) *opens the apartment door* *smiles* welcome home.

(p) thanks *looks around* wow you guys have a nice home.

(l) *smiles shyly* thanks. Here, come with me, I'll show you your room.

(p) *nods and smiles*


End file.
